Fleshlumpeater
The Fleshlumpeater is the main antagonist of the film The BFG. He is the leader of the other eight child-eating giants that live in Giant Country. Role in the film The Fleshlumpeater is first seen when he enters the BFG's cavern, demanding to know who the "runt" is "jabbeling" (talking) to and also demands that the BFG fixes a "boo-boo" on his finger. However, he smells Sophie who is hiding and suspects that the BFG is harboring a child. Sophie hides in a snozzcumber and the oblivious BFG offers it to the Fleshlumpeater (hoping that the vegetable's foul taste will force him to leave) lying and telling him that it is delicious. The Fleshlumpeater almost eats it but upon realising that Sophie is inside, the BFG frantically persuades the brute to not eat it. Firmly insisting that he eats only "beans" and hates "vegi-terribles", the Fleshlumpeater leaves, stealing the BFG's bottle of frobscottle. He is later seen when the BFG and Sophie are heading to Dream Country only to be intercepted by the Bloodbottler who wakes the others up. Fleshlumpeater decides that they should "frolic" and proceed to bully the BFG - throwing him around like a football and then pushing him down a steep hill on a garbage truck. However, their fun is stopped by a rainstorm sending the aquaphobic giants running for shelter. During this, the Fleshlumpeater discovers Sophie's blanket and he and the Bloodbottler simultaneously realize that there is a human child among them. Later, he leads the giants into the BFG's dream cave and they ransack the place in search for Sophie. He and the Bloodbottler both boasted to the BFG about how Sophie will be found and eaten just like "the last one". Furious, the BFG burns both of their rear ends with a fire poker and drives them out of his home. The Fleshlumpeater stands his ground but the BFG throws a bucket of water at him, causing him to flee as well. In the film's climax, the BFG and Sophie return to capture the child-eating giants with the help of the Royal Air Force. However, the Fleshlumpeater awakens before Sophie unleashes a terrible trogglehumper (an unpleasant nightmare) on the giants, causing them to feel guilt about their actions. The Fleshlumpeater, being awake, prevents the dream from affecting him and prepares to eat Sophie but the BFG stops him, telling him "It's time to stop now", but the Fleshlumpeater insists "I is always hungry" and prepares to beat the BFG to a pulp, only to be roped and carried off along with his brethren. The giants are dropped off at a remote island and the Fleshlumpeater clambers to the peak of the island, watching the helicopters leaving them. Then, several snozzcumbers are unceremoniously dropped on his head while he scowls. The other giants discover, to their fury, that snozzcumbers are their only source of food on this island. Although seething and upset, the Fleshlumpeater accepts this fate and sulkily sits down atop the mountain. Trivia *In the original story and animated film, it was the Bloodbottler who is first introduced and barges into the BFG's home, looking for Sophie. *Although he is still a coward, the Fleshlumpeater is much less threatening (and a lot dumber) than he is in the original story. *Fleshlumpeater is the first giant monster voiced by Jemaine Clement, the second giant monster he later voiced is Tamatoa from ''Moana''. Category:Disney characters Category:The BFG characters Category:Males Category:Giants Category:Adults Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Legendary creatures Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Immortal Category:Villains Category:Live-action villains